


I Won’t Break

by badly_knitted



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: One night together, that’s all Nathan is hoping for.





	I Won’t Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxpinnae (Pax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/gifts).



> Written for paxpinnae’s prompt ‘Audrey/Nathan, "I won't break",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Set during Season Four.

The kiss is slow, lingering, and achingly tender; Nathan has been waiting so long for this he’s almost afraid. All this time, being numb, feeling nothing, and just the touch of Audrey’s lips sends a flood of sensation through his nerve endings so intense it’s almost overwhelming. He could drown in her forever and never come up for air again; if he died right this instant, he’d regret nothing.

He doesn’t die, he pulls away reluctantly, brushes Audrey’s hair back from her face. She’s so beautiful it’s almost more than he can bear.

“I won’t break, you know.” Sassy and smart, she breaks the spell that’s holding him almost frozen in place.

“You sure about that, Parker? Because I’m just getting started.”

“Bring it on.” It sounds like a challenge, and that’s just fine because he’s up for it. He pulls her in again; this kiss is harder, hungry, demanding. Her lips part beneath his and she welcomes him in, their tongues testing and tasting, exploring, back and forth until they have to break apart once more, both of them feeling giddy.

“That all you’ve got?” Nathan teases, smiling slow, trying to catch his breath. “I won’t break either.”

Audrey throws back her head and laughs. “Right, you asked for it!”

Small and slender, she weighs a lot less than he does, but she knows a few tricks, including how to use his body weight against him. He knows the same tricks, so he doesn’t make it easy for her, but she still wins and he falls back on the bed with Audrey straddling his hips; she’s laughing, he isn’t, and her laughter trails off as their eyes meet.

Leaning down, she kisses him again, and he lets her take charge this time as his hands slide down her back, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her everywhere and never let her go. He wants to tell her that he missed her, loves her, needs her more than ever, but the words don’t come and anyway, the way she’s kissing him, she already knows.

The future, his at least, doesn’t look promising; his life might be measured in days now, or hours, or only minutes, but as long as he gets to spend whatever time he has with her, Nathan doesn’t care. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice his life for Haven, but please God just let him have this one night with Audrey, one night for her to remember once he’s gone. Is that so much to ask?

The End


End file.
